Black Cat Reload
by Sakura Mizuki
Summary: Twenty years have past since Eden. The Black Cat had faded, and years later, so did Train. In a prolonged effort to find him, Teira receives the Chrono Weapon XVI, turns sweeper with an ally her complete opposite, and uncovers the plan of artificial life.


Hello! For those who don't know me, I'm Sakura Mizuki. I mainly dabble in Beyblade stories, but I have other interest as well, like Black Cat.

This is mainly a trial introduction. I'm just posting it...well, because I can and I feel like it. So read, review, enjoy--don't flame. I accept constructive criticism though. Don't flame if you just want to make someone feel worse than yourself.

A little backstory: It's been twenty years since the end of the Black Cat series, making Train 43 years old. He, of course has laid low since defeating Creed, working as a sweeper. However, now there's a rumor circulating around the world, saying that he has a daughter...

--

"..." Lily looked at the information pamphlet she was holding skeptically. "You're not misleading me _again_, Kei..." she muttered, adjusting her sunglasses and looking around the city. "The daughter of the infamous assassin-turned-sweeper is just too irresistible though. And she's a sweeper too! Kei said that she's hitting a job in this city..." Lily continued her search over and her eye caught on a dark haired man. "Ooo..." she said to herself. "So cute...he can't be more than my age." She stated, proud of the fact she just turned twenty-one. "Shame I'm on a mission...Why couldn't the Black Cat have a handsome son instead of a daughter?! I don't really even know what she looks like..." Lily looked back at the man and saw him talking to a woman her age with lightly-tanned skin and black hair with red streaks. There was also no denying her sex appeal, although she wasn't dressed any differently than Lily. "Aack! She's so pretty...Say good bye to asking him out..."

"Really?! The hit is really here?!" The man asked excitedly, only to be smacked in the shoulder by his companion. "Ow...why do you always have to be so rough?"

"Because you're so loud!" the girl hissed. "What if he heard us?!"

"You're loud too..."

_A hit?!_ Lily thought excitedly. _Could she...could she be the daughter of Black Cat?_ _This is great! With an action packed news story like this, my future is guaranteed._

"Hey...is she alright?" Yakeru asked, looking at the girl in the plaza looking rather excited and pleased.

"Does it matter? I'm sure she's fine." Teira replied. "Come on, let's go."

"So, he's really here?" Yakeru repeated softly as they walked "C. Romano, the bomber?"

"Yeah. Ammy told me."

"I really don't trust Ammy..." Yakeru said, scratching his head.

"Why not?"

"Don't you remember? When she gave us information that led us straight into a raid? We almost died!"

"Well, we didn't and we ended up making double the money by getting the whole crew."

"Which went to property damages to the building's owner...Will we ever get out of debt?"

"Quiet!" Teira hissed. "See, look." She pointed to a man walking down the sidewalk. "There's Romano." Yakeru licked his lips.

"You or me? Or both?"

"I'll do it." Teira stated, walking up to Romano. "Excuse me-" Instantly, the middle-aged criminal looked down to her over-average breasts. "Up here." Teira stated getting his attention. "C. Romano, how would you like to come with me to the police station? I'm sure they have a nice cell for a bomber like you." Romano had to do a double take. He had thought that he would be going with a girl like this for a drink, not the slammer. He couldn't help but laugh.

"What? You're going to turn me in? Hah! Tough luck, girl. Do you know how many cops I've taken down?! And besides!" Romano held up a switch. "I have this! If I press it, we're all going to die."

"Mmm...I suppose that would be a problem. I mean, the poster said to take you 'alive', and if we both die, there's no way I'm getting the 8,000, which is pocket change anyway...well, you are a small fry..."

"S-small fry?" Romano twitched. "That's it!" Running, he threw a bomb into the plaza. "Catch!"

"Yakeru!"

"On it!" Yakeru replied, running into the plaza as Teira ran after the criminal. "Ok...Let's go off with a bang." In no time, the bomb instantly exploded in mid-air.

"H..." one of the terrified people asked. "How did you do that?"

"Nothing _too_ special." Yakeru grinned. "I used this." He showed a small bomb. "I threw one of these babies up there and it canceled out the bomb. Not hard." He explained to the awed and confused citizens.

Romano could feel his breath getting heavier as he ran, knowing that he couldn't go for much longer.

"Heh...heh...that dumb broad can't possibly be...Aaah!" he checked behind him and saw Teira look like she was taking a morning jog. "H-how can she still be—"

"If all he's going to do is to keep running, only Phobos will do." Teira stated, revealing a red and black pistol. It was smaller than Yakeru's but that was because it was part of a set. "Ready?" Teira fired Phobos into Romano's leg. He let out a scream of pain and fell to the ground. "Oh you're fine, you big baby." She walked over to him. "Nothing lethal was hit, and you were only hit with one of them. My guns that is."

"N-no way! I-I got away from cops all the time! Who are you—"

"Sweepers." Teira stated as Yakeru caught up and a XIV shone on Phobos. "So, are you going to come, or do I have to shoot you again?"

--

"And 8,000!" Teira cheered excitedly. "Let's eat!" Yakeru sighed. "What is it?"

"Well, this is our first mission in a while where we didn't destroy anything that massively demands our money...of course we still have debts...That's it! Teira!"

"Huh? What is it!"

"We can make more money if you work in an escort service! You're sure to make lots of—"

"EXCUSE ME?!" Teira yelled, slapping him.

"Well, look!" After he recovered, Yakeru motioned over her breasts and curves. "How can you let a body like this go to waste?!" he cried, earning him a smack on the shoulder. "Ow..."

"What I do with my body is my business, Yakeru! I just find that it's adapted for sweeper business."

"Hmm..." Yakeru pouted. "Bet you'd wipe out our debts in a second."  
"What was that?!"

"Nothing, voltre altesse." Yakeru stated.

"Then...let's eat! I'm feelin' seafood!"

"Did you not hear that we have debts?!"

A while later, they found themselves at the port of the city, looking out into the ocean.

"Hey..."

"What?"

"You know...it's been twenty years since The Black Cat rose again and defeated the Apostles of the Stars." Yakeru stated, making Teira unconsciously twitch. "And...two years since we became partners."

"...You just like numbers, don't you?"  
"Maybe. I have to admit, I was skeptical about you at first—having the weapons of Chronos XIV, but no tattoo. That's about as rare as...well, our collective debts being gone."

"You're one to talk about pasts. I barely know anything about you...besides the fact you're a money-obsessed idiot."

"And, we're the same age!" Yakeru added, then sighed.

"What?"

"I was just thinking...in the two years that we've been partners...we've never slept together." Teira smacked him. "Ooow! Is this all you do? Smack people?!"

"It's because that was the dumbest observation I've ever heard!! I already told you, there's no way we'd have any other relationship besides partners!" Yakeru snorted.

"What a waste..." He muttered, then noticed Teira was walking off. "'Ey, where are you going?"

"To get our next target. Obviously, you'd rather fanta—" Teira stopped short in front of a wanted bill.

"Kastro Nion, wanted for murder. Price 100,000." Yakeru explained.

"...I didn't see this on the sweeper board earlier."

"It won't be put up until tomorrow. I got a sneak preview." Yakeru stated proudly. "So, sound good?"

"..." Teira stared at it, then smirked. "What do you think? Money always sounds good. 'Cause then it feeds me!"

"...Debt. The state of owing money. Heard of it?"

"Where is he now?" Teira said, not listening to Yakeru.

"He's right there." Yakeru pointed further down the pier.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?!"

"It's because he just got there. He's probably enjoying his last day before jail time." Teira turned around and looked at Kastro. He seemed middle age and seemed...sad? She disregarded that. Some murderers regretted their actions, which made things easier for her, but less action. They watched him walked to the end of the pier and kept going. "Oh crap, he's not going to jump, is he?!"  
"My seafood!" Teira cried, running energetically to the end of the pier. "Hey, wait! Kastro!"

"Hmm?" Kastro turned around to Teira. "W-what do you want? How do you know me?"

"Listen...Suicide isn't the answer. Especially if the wanted poster doesn't want you dead."

"...Wanted..." Kastro blinked, then hung his head sadly. "Hmph. Guess I'm a wanted man." Kastro turned around to the end. "All the more reason to—"

"Wait!" Teira blocked the end from him. "Please don't jump. There...has to be something worth living for. When you get out of jail." Kastro shook his head.

"There's nothing, young lady."

"There's always something! Even if you don't know it...there's someone who wants you alive. Look me in the eye and tell me there's someone who doesn't want you alive!" Kastro looked surprised at his capturer.

_Hmph...always strikes a nerve._ Yakeru thought.

"...My sister..."

"Sister?"

"She...I haven't seen her in so long...We're all the family we have...I'd like to see her..."

"And she'd like to see you too." Teira grabbed her arm, leading him away from the pier. "Let's go!"

"Go...where?" Yakeru and Kastro asked.

"To see Kastro's sister, of course!"

"Are you crazy?!" Yakeru asked. "You can't just let 100,000 walk around! Let's turn him in and let his sister come to him!"

"But that's no fun." Teira stated, and with that the decision was made.

"I...I can't thank you enough for this." Kastro stated from the back seat of the junked up car.

"No problem." Teira's cheerful attitude was opposite to Yakeru's. "And don't think we do this for every one."

"I know. Thank you again."

"I can't believe you made me do this." Yakeru grumbled as he drove. "Only you..."

"Hey, _you're_ the one who agreed to drive the car."

"Because you drive like a ane ivre sur un unicycle!"

"...Something about a unicycle?"  
"Errgh, forget it."

"So, how are you feeling about this visit, Kastro?" Teira asked. Kastro looked down, but smiled slightly.

"A bit excited...I haven't seen her in years...since I joined with the mob."

"Mob work, huh? Doing what?"

"...Well, honestly...janitorial work."

"And they want you in jail for that?!" Teira yelled. "Because they're rooms got too dirty?!"

"The mob has some connection with the law. I never really knew what they were doing...but one day, I came across something...well...horrible."

"This is the mob we're talking about, right? Can't be that bad, probably just robbery, and most murder." Yakeru replied.

"No! It was...they...they were working on...creating humans."

"What? No way!" Teira stated. "I thought there was a ban on artificial life! After that whole nanotech thing—"

"No! They plan to _create_ killing monsters...it's terrifying..." Kastro gripped his fists. "I...if I try to tell the cops, they'll turn me in now...they've given me nowhere to go."

"After two decades, I guess a whole disaster doesn't quell curiousity..." Yakeru grunted.

_Artificial life...like my Aunt Eve..._ Teira thought.

"Oh! W-we're here!" Kastro pointed to a house on a hillside. "That's where my sister lives!"

"Well, then this is our stop. Come on, Yakeru."

"Still don't think this is a good idea."

"It's just some quick hellos. Then, remember our deal, Kastro." Kastro nodded.

"Right. T-this gives me some time to explain things to her...I don't want her to see me after a long time in white and black."

"You get a half hour, Kastro." Yakeru told him. "After that, we go to the police." Kastro nodded, then exited the car. "Should we go with him? What if he runs?"

"The guy was trying to commit suicide less than a day ago. We're good."

"I know you're a good judge of people, but..."

"I'm not."

"Huh?"

"If I was...then maybe..."

"Maybe...what?"

"EEEEEE!!"

"That came from the house!" Yakeru and Teira jumped out the car.

"A woman!" Teira agreed. Then both ran inside and threw open the door. In the immediate room, a woman was clutching a wounded Kastro tightly, trying to offer him some protection against the armed man.

"Big...big brother..." she sobbed as he groaned.

"Looks like we've got more mice in this hunt." The shooter looked at the two. "But I have my orders." He aimed the gun at Kastro. "Shoot the prey, then the witnesses."

"I don't think so!" Effortlessly and quickly, Yakeru took out miniature bombs and threw them at the shooter. A smoke went up, leaving the big guy coughing for air.

"Come on, hurry!" Teira whispered as she and Yakeru snuck the siblings out. When the smoke had cleared, everyone was gone.

"Vern!" Kastro's sister cried, with tears in her eyes. "W-what's going on?"

"What did he tell you?" The woman looked up at Yakeru.

"H-he told me he was going to jail. Is that why that man wanted to...to—" The woman choked up with tears.

"Well, this is definitely a mess..." Teira muttered, carrying the wounded Kastro on her back. "Yakeru, couldn't you have done something more?!"

"This wasn't even my idea!" Before they could get any further, they saw suited men in front of them. "Oh great. This is just a party, isn't it?"

"Just hand over Kastro nice and easy." One of the men commanded. "Oh, and let that girl do it."

"You're thinking what I'm thinking?" Teira asked.

"Depends. Are you thinking about food?"

"No."

"Then, I am thinking what you're thinking."

"What are you two talking about?" A second man asked. "Do you want us to shoot you too?"

"Let's go for it."

"Let's." With amazing speed, despite the fact they were carrying two adults, Teira and Yakeru went in different directions, surrounding the mobsters. Before the three could comprehend, the two on the sides were knocked out, leaving the middle one speechless.

"How...what happened—" he then found himself looking down the hole of the AT-380 IV.

"Faster than the blink of an eye, eh? Don't worry, your friends are only knocked out. Right, Yakeru?"

"What else would I do...?" Yakeru asked bitterly, cracking his knuckles. He then widened his eyes. "Teira, behind you!" Teira heard a click of a gun behind her and looked at the man's grinning face.

"Well, Kastro...guess you know who your allies are, huh?"

"D-drop your gun." Kastro commanded. "A-and you! Don't move!" he gazed at Yakeru, who sighed.

"V-vern!" his sister cried. "What are you—"

"I'm sorry, Dalie! But this is the only way—"

"For this to stop?" Teira finished. "Killing may have stopped something originally...but it only started more killing." Kastro shuddered as he gazed down Teira's glare. It was only from the corner of her eye, but it was intense.

"Please! Drop your weapon!" he begged.

"...Fine." Teira knelt down, gently placed down Phobos, and rose back up.

_Oh dear..._Yakeru thought.

"So...I think this girl will be...er...a nice present for the boss." Teira rolled her eyes. "And we'll have her carry you too, with that injury Toas gave you."

"Right..."

"Are you kidding? She not a good present to anyone! She has the personality of a trap-door spider!" A little surprised by Yakeru's description of his now angry partner, they both took their opportunities—Yakeru went for the suited man, Teira went for Phobos.

"N-no! You can't—" Kastro stared. It didn't make sense. Phobos was still on the ground...so why did the gun she aimed now look exactly like it?

"Surprised? Seriously, my opinion of you being smart has gone waaay down the toilet." Teira smiled a bit. "Greek mythology—Phobos was never seen in battle without Deimos."

"Phobos...Deimos..." Kastro glanced over, seeing that four of the suited men, Toas had arrived, had been effortlessly knocked unconscious by her partner. Dalie seemed to stare into space.

"I'll give you one question—that will decide if I give you a second, more painful, bullet hole, or if I'll take you to the hospital and turn you in."

"Noo! Please, don't shoot my brother!" Dalie cried, but Yakeru stepped in front of her.

"She has to...but only if he answers dishonestly."

"So...Kastro...were you really a janitor who stumbled into this mess, or are you really one of them, and know everything they've been doing?"

"I..." Kastro felt his body shake. "N-no! I was just a janitor! Honestly!" He fell to the floor, nothing more than a poor man.

"...You pass."

"What a question that was." Yakeru stated as they drove in the car. They had taken Kastro to the hospital and had received the 100,000, but half of it went to the damages to Dalie's house, and about 49/50ths of their half went to respective bills, leaving them with only 5,000.

"What do you mean? I thought it was easy."

"Are you kidding? You normally _do_ ask easy questions, like 'Who's the god of the underworld?' or '250 multiplied by 6'...things that don't test a person's merit. That guy...did something about that artificial life thing get to you? If he knew everything, he deserved to be shot?" Teira was quiet.

"I wish they made Deimos easier to use..." Teira groaned.

"Ce n'est pas l'issue!"

"Pass the tissue?" Yakeru sighed. "And I didn't like that comment of being a trap-door spider!"

"Well, that's exactly what you are! You get to close to a seemingly harmless space and wham! You're dead!"

"Well, you're a fly, because all you do is bug people!"

"A fly?! I'm at least a bee!" And they kept arguing, all the way to Nalipe.

--

So, that's it. I'll write character descriptions next chapter, because I feel that will be the first real one. This was just an intro.

_Mizuki Sakura_


End file.
